Hope Estheim/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Hope appeared as a recruitable character. He was of the Visitor race and had Navigator as his main job. His attack was Air Wing and his ability was Last Resort. FFTS Hope Icon.png|Hope's ''Tactics S icon. FFTS_Hope_Sprite.png|Hope's Tactics S sprite. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hope makes a cameo appearance as a tutor in the in-game manual. He teaches the player about Assists alongside Fang. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Hope is set to appear as an obtainable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hope is a purchasable character in the iOS version. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hope returns as an playable character, and is unlocked by collecting White Crystal Shards. He is a Spell oriented character. His Limit, Last Resort, deals damage in proportion to his Magic and Spirit. ;Stats ;Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Hope Illust.png|Hope's illustration. PFF Hope.png|Hope's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Hope is a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Counter - Hope SR.png|Counter (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Counter - Hope SR+.png|Counter (SR+). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR.png|Blitz (SSR). FFAB Cursega - Hope SSR.png|Cursega (SSR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope SSR.png|Deprotega (SSR). FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR.png|Dispel (SSR). FFAB Entrench - Hope SSR.png|Entrench (SSR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR.png|Explosive Fist (SSR). FFAB Fogga - Hope SSR.png|Fogga (SSR). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope SSR.png|Lifesiphon (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR+.png|Blitz (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope SSR+.png|Cursega (SSR+). FFAB Deprotega - Hope SSR+.png|Deprotega (SSR+). FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR+.png|Dispel (SSR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope SSR+.png|Entrench (SSR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR+.png|Explosive Fist (SSR+). FFAB Fogga - Hope SSR+.png|Fogga (SSR+). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope SSR+.png|Lifesiphon (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope UR.png|Cursega (UR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope UR.png|Deprotega (UR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope UR.png|Explosive Fist (UR). FFAB Scourge - Hope UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Cursega - Hope UR+.png|Cursega (UR+). FFAB Dazega - Hope UR+.png|Dazega (UR+). FFAB Fogga - Hope UR+.png|Fogga (UR+). FFAB Last Resort - Hope UUR.png|Last Resort (UUR). FFAB Imperilga - Hope UUR+.png|Imperilga (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR.png|Blitz (SR). FFAB Ravage - Hope Legend SR.png|Ravage (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). FFAB Ravage - Hope Legend SR+.png|Ravage (SR+). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blitz (SSR). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend SSR.png|Cursega (SSR). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend SSR.png|Dazega (SSR). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend SSR.png|Entrench (SSR). FFAB Imperilga - Hope Legend SSR.png|Imperilga (SSR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR.png|Last Resort (SSR). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend SSR.png|Lifesiphon (SSR). FFAB Scourge - Hope Legend SSR.png|Scourge (SSR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR). FFAB Waterga - Hope Legend SSR.png|Waterga (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blitz (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Cursega (SSR+). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Dazega (SSR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Entrench (SSR+). FFAB Imperilga - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Imperilga (SSR+). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Last Resort (SSR+). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Lifesiphon (SSR+). FFAB Scourge - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Scourge (SSR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR+). FFAB Waterga - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR.png|Blast Punch (UR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope Legend UR.png|Deprotega (UR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR+.png|Blast Punch (UR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+ 2.png|Blitz (UR+). FFAB Dazega FFXIII Legend UR+.png|Dazega (UR+) FFAB Fogga - Hope Legend UR+.png|Fogga (UR+). FFAB Last Resort Legend UR+.png|Last Resort (UR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend UUR.png|Cursega (UUR). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend UUR.png|Dazega (UUR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope Legend UUR.png|Explosive Fist (UUR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend UUR.png|Last Resort (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF13 Hope Estheim SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF13-2 Hope Estheim SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Hope is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Chasing Hope as the First Time Reward for completing the event's The ''Palamecia - Bow stage on the Classic difficulty. He was also available in Fang's Oath. ;Assessment Hope's combat role is Physical/Magic Hybrid. Though listed as a fighter-mage, Hope's stat growth favors attack magic more than physical might. In fact, he's a direct complement to Vanille from the same Record Realm, who favors healing magic. Like Vanille, Hope can function as a mid-ranked Summoner. Using him as a Black Mage, however, should suffice for most players. ;Stats ;Abilities Hope can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, White Magic spells up to rarity rank 4, and Summoning spells up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Fearsiphon, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals damage to the enemy and grants Haste to the user. The thrown Skycutter (XIII) allows Hope to use Brutal Sanction, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals non-elemental magic damage to three random targets, each hit dealing 350% damage potency of a conventional magic attack totaling to 1050% damage potency, and inflicts Stop with 50% accuracy for 6 seconds. The thrown Airwing (XIII) allows Hope to use Earthquake, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic earth damage to all targets equal to 855% damage potency of a conventional magic attack and reduce their Attack by 50% for 25 seconds. ;Equipment Hope can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and thrown. The thrown Skycutter (XIII) and Airwing (XIII) allows Hope to use Brutal Sanction and Earthquake respectively. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Chasing Hope JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Chasing Hope Event.png|Event Banner. FFRK Hope MC.png|Hope's Memory Crystal. FFRK Hope MCII.png|Hope's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Hope FFXIII-2.png|Hope's XIII-2 sprite. FFRK Hope sprites.png|Set of Hope's sprites. FFRK Hope XIII2 sprites.png|Set of Hope's Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Purification FFXIII Icon.png|Icon for Purification. FFRK Obliterator Icon.png|Icon for Obliterator. FFRK Purification FFXIII.png|Purification. FFRK Obliterator.png|Obliterator. FFRK Holy Court Icon.png|Icon for Holy Court (聖裁). FFRK Summon Alexander Icon.png|Icon for Summon Alexander. FFRK Holy Court 1.png|Holy Court. FFRK Holy Court 2.png|Holy Court (After Summon Alexander the first time). FFRK Summon Alexander 1.png|Summon Alexander. FFRK Summon Alexander 2.png|Summon Alexander (After Summon Alexander the first time). ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Hope.png| FFBE Hope 2.png| Mobius Final Fantasy Hope appears as light-element ability cards and his ''Final Fantasy XIII attire appears as a costume for Wol. Mobius - Hope FFXIII R5 Ability Card.png|Rank 5 ability card. Mobius Hope Outfit.png|Hope's attire for Wol. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hope is featured on multiple cards. One of his cards depicts an FMV shot of him in the Hanging Edge, another is his ''Final Fantasy XIII CG render, and the other is his Final Fantasy XIII-2 CG render. Alexander's card depicts him with Hope alongside him. He also has a card with his Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII render and his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Hope's cards appear within the "Wind" set. Hope-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Hope TCG.png|Trading card. Hope FFXIII-2 TCG.png|Trading card. Alexander4 TCG.png|Trading card. Hope2 TCG.png|Trading card. Hope PR TCG.png|Trading card of Hope's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. ''Triple Triad Hope appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 265x Hope.png|Hope. 272a Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. 272b Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. 272c Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. Category:Final Fantasy XIII player character other appearances